Itsudatte Kimi Ni
by junnilicious
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya bila kita terpisah dari orang yang kita cintai? tak bisa bertemu dengannya? tak bisa bertatap langsung dengannya?/ fict YunJae/semi-canon/ BL/ rnr?


Title : Itsudatte Kimi Ni/ With You Always

Author : junnilicious aka rinrin

Rated : PG15

Genre : Angst—Romance—Friendship

Cast : YunJae, YooSuMin, etc

Current music—With You Always by JYJ

.

**Warning!** : YAOI, semi canon, lil OOC, typos.

.

"Jae hyuuung~ palli. Manager hyung menyuruh kita untuk bergegas," teriakan pria bersuara lumba-lumba memekakan kesunyian di dorm JYJ pagi itu.

"Yah berisik sekali," keluh pria lainnya. Ia mengusap belakang lehernya yang agak pegal. Baru 3 jam yang lalu ia tertidur namun sekarang harus di bangunkan lagi oleh teriakan pria bersuara mirip lumba-lumba itu. Menyebalkan sekali, bukan?

"Chunniee... Jae hyung mana?" tanyanya lagi tak memperdulikan keluhan pria tampan bersuara husky tersebut. Ia menengok kekiri dan kekanan untuk mencari keberadaan lead vocal di groupnya.

"Masih di kamar," jawab Yoochun cuek. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa hitam yang terlihat empuk. Tak berapa lama matanya terpejam, rupanya rasa kantuk masih mendera pria tampan itu.

"Yah Chunnie. Kenapa malah tidur lagi, huh? Aish. Jae hyuuung... kau di mana sih?" teriaknya lagi, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tadi ia baru mendapat panggilan dari manager hyung. Katanya hari ini JYJ akan mengisi suatu acara di salah satu stasiun TV swasta Korea. Oleh karena itu, pria imut itu menyuruh kedua hyungnya untuk bergegas, karena ia tau acara TV itu akan di mulai 30 menit lagi, sementara jarak dorm ke lokasi acara harus membutuhkan 20 menit. Berarti tinggal 10 menit tersisa dari sekarang. Kalau tak segera bergegas sudah dapat dipastikan mereka akan terlambat, bukan?

"Chunnie... Jae hyung... Chunnie... Jae hyuung... PALLIJUSEYOO! SEBENTAR LAGI KITA TERLAMBAT. SEKYAA!" sekali lagi pria imut itu berteriak, namun kali ini ia sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya sehingga membuat pria tampan yang tengah bersandar santai di sofa hitam itu terlonjak kaget.

"Aish. Junsu-ah bisakah kau pelankan suaramu itu? Mengganggu sekali." gerutunya sebal.

"Salah kau sendiri, kenapa tidur lagi. Sudah tau kita terlambat." ujar Junsu membela diri, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya menatap tajam pria tampan di depannya. Yoochun hanya menghela nafas panjang.

"Arraseo. Aku yang salah," sahut Yoochun mengalah.

"Sekarang kau panggil Jae hyung,"

"Eh?"

"Panggil Jae hyung," ulang Junsu gemas.

"Kenapa aku? Kau saja lah Junsu-ah. Aku tunggu di mobil." kata Yoochun seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil van yang sudah terparkir manis di depan dorm JYJ.

"Yah seenaknya saja." gerutu Junsu pula. Ia berjalan menghampiri salah satu kamar dengan pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. Junsu menghela nafas dan mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu dengan hati-hati.

"Jae hyung..." panggil Junsu. Namun tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Junsu mencoba sekali lagi.

"Jae hyung. Kau di dalam, bukan?" panggil Junsu lagi sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya. Ia berharap seseorang yang berada di dalam bisa mendengarnya, namun lagi-lagi tak ada sahutan sama sekali. Junsu jadi khawatir sendiri. Dia mencoba membuka pintu yang kebetulan tak di kunci itu.

"Jae hyung..." Junsu kembali menyeruakkan nama hyung tertuanya. Keadaan kamar begitu gelap, sehingga membuat Junsu tak begitu melihat dengan jelas keadaan di dalam kamar itu. Junsu berjalan ke tepi dinding, tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai saklar lampu. Begitu ia menemukannya, segera mungkin ia memencet tombol mungil tersebut. Tak menunggu waktu yang lama, ruangan itu sudah terang benderang.

Junsu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Kenapa ini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa kamar hyungnya berantakan seperti ini? Pikirnya kaget ketika mengetahui keadan kamar Jaejoong yang sangat berantakan. Bed cover yang tak lagi berbentuk, buku-buku yang berceceran di lantai, pecahan gelas, vas bunga. Lalu a-apa itu? Foto Jaejoong bersama... Yunho yang telah sobek menjadi 4 bagian dengan frame beserta kaca yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Junsu mengedarkan pandangannya seraya bergumam kata 'astaga' berkali-kali. Ia mencoba meraih foto usang yang tergelak di lantai. Foto Jaejoong bersama Yunho di waktu pertama kali mereka debut, sekitar tahun 2007-an.. Junsu meringis, ia merasakan penderitaan Jaejoong beberapa tahun ini. Terpisah dari orang yang di cintai tentu bukan sesuatu yang begitu saja mudah diabaikan, bukan?

Junsu menghela nafas panjang, kedua matanya mendadak panas, ia berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tak menangis. Tidak lagi. Jangan menambah penderitaan Jaejoong, selama ini ia tau kalau hyungnya itu sangat menderita karena terpisah dari pria yang dicintainya, ia tak mau lagi menambah beban Jaejoong dengan bersikap lemah seperti ini. Ia harus tegar, demi dirinya dan demi Jaejoong yang sudah ia anggap hyung kandungnya sendiri.

Junsu menyeka setetes air mata yang mengalir begitu saja di pipi kirinya, ia menghela nafas lagi lalu sekali lagi mencoba mencari keberadaan Jaejoong. Sudah hampir 1 menit yang lalu Junsu mencari Jaejoong di kamar yang lumayan besar itu, namun hasilnya NIHIL. Tidak ada Jaejoong. Junsu memijit keningnya, sedikit pusing juga memikirkan masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Hufft... tinggal satu ruangan lagi yang belum Junsu periksa. Kamar mandi. Tapi, apakah Jaejoong berada disana? Seharusnya kalau Jaejoong memang ada disana, maka ia akan dengan mudah mendengar suara Junsu yang sendari tadi memanggil-manggil namanya, bukan?

Pada akhirnya Junsu tetap melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi Jaejoong. Ia membuka knob pintu kamar mandi dengan hati-hati. Setelah pintu terbuka cukup lebar dan memungkinkan Junsu untuk melihat keadaan di dalam.

Junsu melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap pemandangan yang berada setengah meter di depannya. Ia melihat sosok Jaejoong yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di lantai dingin kamar mandi. Ya Tuhan ada apa ini? Junsu menjerit dalam hati. Secepat kilat ia berlari dan mendekap tubuh lemah Jaejoong.

"JAE HYUNG! KAU KENAPA? KUMOHON JANGAN BUAT AKU KHAWATIR!" Junsu berteriak histeris sambil menangkup pipi pucat Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyahut bahkan tak bergerak. Tubuh Junsu bergetar menahan tangis, ia melihat tubuh Jaejoong yang makin mengurus, wajah pucatnya, dan ya ampun bibir yang dulu berwarna kemerahan kini menjadi pucat hampir sama dengan warna pucat di wajah lelahnya.

"CHUNNIEE! TOLONG! SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU!" teriak Junsu di sela-sela tangisnya.

Yoochun yang sedikit mendengar teriakan Junsu segera mungkin berlari ke dalam dorm. Ia membuka kamar Jaejoong dan mendengar tangisan Junsu di arah kamar mandi.

"Junsu-ah ada ap—YA TUHAN! Jae hyung kenapa?" kata Yoochun shock begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Junsu yang menangis histeris dengan Jaejoong yang berada di pangkuannya dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

Crap! Yoochun mengumpat dalam hati. Ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan orang itu!

"Junsu-ah, tenang. Kita bawa Jae hyung ke rumah sakit. Nanti aku akan bicara pada Manager hyung supaya kegiatan kita hari ini di batalkan." kata Yoochun mencoba menenangkan Junsu yang terus menangis.

Yoochun dan Junsu membawa Jaejoong ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil van. Di perjalanan Yoochun terus menghubungi Leadernya. Namun yang di terima Yoochun selalu nada sibuk.

Damn you Yunho hyung! umpat Yoochun kesal seraya membanting ponselnya ke Jok mobil.

.

**ooO****JJOoo**

.

Keadaan Dorm DBSK pagi itu terlihat sepi seperti biasanya. Kedua penghuni dorm itu terlihat di kamarnya masing-masing. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan.

Yunho termangu menatap pemandangan di jendela kamarnya, tatapannya kosong tak menyiratkan apapun. Ia menggenggam kuat kalung di lehernya.

"Sudah hampir 2 tahun ya Boojae~" lirihnya sambil terus mengarahkan tatapan kosongnya di depan jendela kamarnya. Semilir angin masuk di cela-cela ventilasi jendela menerpa wajah tampannya, namun Yunho sama sekali tak merasakan apapun, ia seakan kehilangan indera perasanya. Entahlah, setelah sekian lama ia berpisah dengannya, ia merasa dunia ini tak indah lagi seperti dulu, tak berwarna lagi seperti dulu, tak hidup lagi seperti dulu.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Sangat lelah. Jika ia bisa, ingin sekali ia menangis keras menumpahkan kesedihannya seiring derasnya air mata yang mengalir. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa, walaupun ia berusaha keras untuk menangis, namun tak setitik air matapun mengalir di matanya. Apa ini karena kesediannya yang terlalu besar sehingga menangispun ia tak bisa?

Suara knob pintu yang dibuka mengalihkan perhatian Yunho dari pemandangan di depan jendela kamarnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat magnaenya sedang menatapnya sendu. Yunho tersenyum lemah seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan kamarnya.

"Ohayou~ Changmin-ah. Tumben kau bangun pagi," katanya tersenyum kecil. Ia menepuk bahu magnaenya lalu berlajar keluar kamar meninggalkan sosok termuda di groupnya sendirian, terpaku menatap sendu dirinya.

"Cukup hyung! Hentikan! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!" kata Changmin keras, nafasnya memburu menahan emosi dalam jiwanya yang seakan-akan telah siap untuk ia muntahkan kapan saja.

Yunho memantung, ia tersenyum getir tanpa membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu Changmin-ah?" ujar Yunho sambil terus membelakangi Changmin.

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi hyung. Kau selalu saja menyembunyikan kesedihanmu, penderitaanmu sendirian. Bisa kah kau berhenti berpura-pura seperti ini, huh? Berpura-pura seakan semuanya baik-baik saja? Bisakah kau hyung!" sahut Changmin dengan suara keras namun retak.

"Bukankah semuanya baik-baik saja, Changmin-ah?"

"INI TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA HYUNG! KAU TAU SENDIRI! Hyung... Ku mohon... jangan seperti ini, kau hyungku... kau sudah kuanggap hyung kandungku sendiri. Tidak kah kau mengerti, huh?"

"Lalu... lalu aku harus bagaimana, Changmin-ah?" tanya Yunho lemah. Changmin tersenyum kecut, ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho dan menatap mata sendu Leadernya dengan mata sendu miliknya.

"Kau hanya perlu berbagi kesedihan denganku hyung. Kau bisa menangis bersamaku. Kita tanggung kesedihan ini bersama." kata Changmin tersenyum kecil. Yunho hanya balas tersenyum meski senyuman hambar.

"Sayangnya aku tidak bisa Changmin-ah..."

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak menganggap aku sebagai dongsaengmu?"

"Annio. Tentu saja kau sudah ku anggap dongsaeng kandungku sendiri. Hanya saja.. aku- aku tak bisa menangis."

"Kenapa? Kau tak perlu menjadi sosok kuat di depanku hyung. Kalau kau ingin menangis, aku akan menemanimu. Kita menangis bersama." kata Changmin tanpa melepas tatapannya dari sosok leadernya itu. Ia merasa menjadi dongsaeng yang buruk. Selama ini Changmin tak pernah sekalipun menyaksikan leadernya menangis di depannya atau dimanapun hyungnya itu berada. Padahal ia sendiri sudah entah berapa kalinya menangis.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menangis Changmin-ah. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa." jawab Yunho sambil menepuk pundak Changmin lalu tersenyum kecil, "Kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Yunho. Changmin mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa leadernya tiba-tiba merubah topik pembicaraan seperti ini?

"Changmin-ah, kau ingin aku buatkan ramen?" tanyanya lagi. Changmin masih bungkam.

"Kau tidak mau ya? Kau sudah bosan sarapan dengan ramen, hm? Mianhe aku hanya bisa memasakkan itu untukmu." ujar Yunho menundukkan kepalanya.

"Annio hyung. Mana mungkin aku bosan dengan ramen," sahut Changmin cepat. Yunho menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan menatap Changmin yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau benar, mana mungkin Shim Changmin bosan dengan makanan." goda Yunho.

"Yah!" protesnya. Yunho tertawa kecil lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat 2 ramen. Untuknya dan Changmin.

'Akhirnya aku bisa mendengar tawamu hyung~'

.

**ooO****JJOoo**

.

"Dokter. Jae hyung, tidak kenapa-napa, bukan?" tanya Junsu sedikit tak sabar pada dokter yang baru saja memeriksa keadaan Jaejoong. Dokter menghela nafas dan memberikan senyum kecil.

"Keadaan Jaejoong sshi sudah stabil. Jaejoong sshi hanya perlu istrirahat yang cukup. Ia kelelahan, stress dan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi alcohol. Oleh karena itu fisiknya menjadi lemah. Tolong kalau Jaejoong sshi sadar, anda perlu menasehatinya agar tidak terlalu berpikir keras serta berhenti mengkonsumsi alcohol lagi karena itu sangat tidak baik bagi tubuhnya ditambah Jaejoong sshi tidak mengatur baik pola makannya." jabar dokter. Junsu beserta Yoochun hanya mengangguk memahami. Setelah itu dokter meninggalkan keduanya. Junsu menghela nafas lega. Jaejoong hyung tidak kenapa-napa, pikirnya.

"Chunnie, kau sudah menghubungi Yunho hyung?" tanya Junsu pada Yoochun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Yoochun menoleh dan mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi, penasaran. Yoochun menghela nafas lalu menggeleng lemah. Junsu menundukan kepalanya.

"Chunnie-ah, kau tahu? Sepertinya Jae hyung sangat merindukan Yunho hyung."

.

.

-To Be Continued-

.

Minna san. Chingu deul sekalian maap yah kalo aneh. hehe. Ini FF angst pertama saya anyway, tadinya agak ragu mau saya publish dimari. Tp saya nekat aja. hihi. Maap juga kalo ada typos atau yg lainnya :D

Arigatoo ^^


End file.
